


S1E4: The Poisoned Chalice

by TheOfficialMendelWeisenbachfeld



Series: 65 Episodes of Merlin Rewrites [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur risks his life for Merlin, First Kiss, M/M, Mortaeus flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialMendelWeisenbachfeld/pseuds/TheOfficialMendelWeisenbachfeld
Summary: Merlin drinks from a poisoned chalice and Arthur goes on a dangerous quest to find the antidote. When he returns, he can only hope he's back in time to save his dying manservant.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 65 Episodes of Merlin Rewrites [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	S1E4: The Poisoned Chalice

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is what I imagined might have happened if Uther hadn't had Arthur arrested when he arrived back in Camelot. It ended up being longer than I expected, and a lot of it is pretty much verbatim scenes from the episode, but so much from the actual show works with this storyline! As always, thanks for reading, and I hope you like what I've done with this chapter!

Once again, Arthur had found himself stuck in a less than desirable situation. He was standing alongside Morgana and his father, facing King Bayard and his men, arguing over a goblet of liquid that was supposedly poisoned. All of a sudden, his father turned to face Merlin, holding out the cup.

“He’ll drink it,” he said. Arthur was furious.

“But if it is poisoned, he’ll die,” he said, as though anyone in the room was unfamiliar with the effects of poison. For a minute, the two kings fought. Gaius tried to tell them Merlin shouldn’t drink it, but of course Arthur’s father didn’t care.

Finally, Merlin said, “it’s alright,” and held the cup up to his lips. Arthur watched in horror as he drank every last drop. After a moment of contemplation, Merlin said, “it’s fine.” Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and prepared himself to defend his servant against Bayard, who would surely want Merlin to pay for his accusations.

Only a moment later, Merlin began to choke. He fell to the ground, dropping the goblet as he lost consciousness. Arthur ran to his side, hoping with everything in his being that he hadn’t just lost the best manservant he’d ever had. Gaius joined him, kneeling next to Merlin’s limp body, and suggested they go back to his chambers to identify the poison and save the young man’s life.

––––

Once they had arrived, Arthur laid Merlin down on his back. Gwen handed Gaius the cup so that he could identify the poison. Immediately, he discovered a flower petal inside the cup. After leafing through a few pages of a book, he landed on the right one.

“Ah, the petal comes from the Mortaeus flower,” he said. “It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower.” Gaius lifted his head from the book and turned to look at Arthur briefly, then continued reading from the book. “It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the forest of Baloch. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree.”

Arthur pointed at the image on the page. “That doesn’t look particularly friendly.”

“A cockatrice,” Gaius explained, “it guards the forest. His venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the mountains of Isgard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive.” Now Gwen and Gaius were both looking at Arthur expectantly. Merlin tossed in his sleep, looking dangerously ill. Arthur knew he had no choice.

“Sounds like fun,” he said, already walking toward the door.

“Arthur, it’s too dangerous,” Gaius protested.

“If I don’t get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?” Arthur asked, as if he didn’t already know the answer.

“The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death,” Gaius replied, “he may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer.” He looked up at Arthur, a grim look in his eyes. “Eventually, he will die.”

So the decision had been made for him. Arthur looked at Merlin, for what he dearly hoped was not the last time, and walked out the door.

––––

“What’s the point of having people to taste for you if you’re going to get yourself killed anyway?” Arthur’s father asked him as they walked briskly down the corridor.

“I won’t fail, no matter what you think!”

“Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can’t risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy.”

“What, because his life’s worthless?”

“No, because it’s worth less than yours.”

“I can save him,” Arthur insisted, “let me take some men.”

“No.”

“We’ll find the antidote and bring it back.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because one day I will be dead, and Camelot will need a king,” Arthur looked at the floor, not wanting to imagine that day. “I’m not going to let you jeopardize the future of this kingdom over some fool’s errand.”

“It’s not a fool’s errand, Gaius says that if we can get the antidote–”

“Gaius says? That’s exactly what makes it so.”

“Please father,” Arthur asked again, “he saved my life. I can’t stand by and watch him die.”

“Then don’t look.” Arthur shook his head. How could his father be so cruel? “This boy won’t be the last to die on your behalf,” he continued, “you’re going to be king. It’s something you’ll have to get used to.”

“I can’t accept that.”

“You’re not going!”

“You can’t stop me.”

“Damn it, Arthur, that’s an end to it! You’re not leaving this castle tonight.” Arthur seethed as his father stormed away. He’d already made up his mind. Merlin wasn’t going to die tonight.

––––

After a bit of convincing from Morgana, Arthur mounted his horse and stormed past the guards out of the castle, vowing not to return until the Mortaeus flower had been found.

Nearly a day’s travel later, Arthur encountered a young woman in the forest. She was crying, her clothes ripped to shreds. Wanting to help, the prince approached her.

“Are you alright?” he asked her. Not a moment later, a loud roar ripped through the air, and a large, scaled creature approached. Arthur brought out his sword, swinging it a few times to ready himself for the fight.

The creature jumped over his head, attempting to throw him off guard, but Arthur was a trained fighter. He threw his sword as the beast moved away from him, and the blade landed in its chest. The animal groaned and fell to the ground, defeated. Arthur was exhausted, but pleased to have saved a young woman’s life.

“It’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you,” he told her, a fearful expression still on her face. “Who did that to you?” he asked, gesturing to the wound on her arm.

“My master,” she answered. “I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don’t leave me,” she begged.

“I won’t. I’m not going to,” Arthur promised, always willing to help out someone in need.

“You can take me away from here?”

“Not yet. There’s something I have to do first.”

“Why have you come to the caves?” the woman asked.

“I’m looking for something. It can only be found here.

“What is it?” Arthur looked at her, not wanting to explain. “I know this place. I could help you,” she continued.

“It’s a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It’s very rare.”

“The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are.” She was smiling now, a devious glint in her eyes. “I’ll show you.”

Arthur felt uneasy, but he followed her into the cave, desperate to find the antidote. After what felt like forever, the young woman pointed to a cluster of flowers growing high up on the walls of the cave.

“There they are,” she said. Arthur looked down. The flowers could only be reached by crossing a narrow stone bridge. It didn’t look particularly secure, but he figured it was the only way. His breathing quickened as he heard rocks tumbling down to the bottom of the cave, which was too far down to be seen.

“Keep away from the edge,” he warned the young woman. “Don’t worry. We’ll be out of here soon.” She smiled up at him.

As Arthur slowly made his way across the stone bridge, his heartbeat was pounding in his ears. That was probably why he didn’t hear the woman softly chanting an incantation, causing the rocks under his feet to break and fall. As her voice got louder, Arthur heard her and turned around, fear in his eyes.

“What are you doing?” he exclaimed. She didn’t respond, only chanted louder and looked into his eyes, her motivations quickly becoming clear. As the ground beneath his feet crumbled, Arthur dropped his torch and leapt across the chasm beneath him. Much to his relief, he grabbed on to a ledge in the rocks, saving himself, at least for now, from a painful death.

“I expected so much more,” said the woman, safely on the other side of the fallen bridge.

“Who are you?” Arthur demanded, furious that he’d let himself trust her.

“The last face you’ll ever see,” she said, turning her eyes to a spot above where Arthur was gripping the rock. A large spider appeared, no doubt the result of her incantations. “It seems we have a visitor,” she said, and Arthur was filled with a new type of fear.

Putting all of his weight in one hand, he drew his sword from its hilt. Just as the spider was about to jump on him, he struck it with his blade. The spider shrieked as it fell to its death.

“Very good,” the sorceress said, “but he won’t be the last. I’ll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It’s not your destiny to die at my hand.” Arthur watched as she walked away, leaving him to die alone in the cave.

“Who are you?” he shouted, as her footsteps faded into nothing. There was no answer.

Arthur was holding on for dear life, trying to find the courage to pull himself further up the wall toward the flower, when a glowing ball of light appeared. “Come on then, what are you waiting for? Finish me off” he shouted, assuming it was the doing of the sorceress. With a burst of energy, he hauled himself up onto the ledge he’d been hanging from, where the ball of light seemed to be waiting for him. It moved toward the Mortaeus flowers, lighting the path.

Arthur heard the spiders crawling closer, and he knew he had to get the flower before too much longer, so he began to climb. Once they were within reach, he stretched his arm out as far as he could and plucked the flower from where it grew. Victorious, he tucked it into his pouch for safekeeping. When he looked down, he saw dozens of spiders quickly approaching, so he hurriedly began to climb once more. The ball of light guided Arthur out of the cave, putting ground under his feet. With his sword drawn, the prince ran from the cave entrance and back to safety.

From that point on, he was racing against time. He got on his horse and immediately rode back to the castle, desperate to bring Gaius the antidote. When he arrived, he dismounted and sprinted to Gaius’ chambers. There, he found the physician comforting a very concerned-looking Gwen, hunched over a sweaty, deathly ill Merlin. His heart sank. What if he was too late?

“Oh! You’re just in time,” Gaius said as Arthur walked through the door. He reached into his pouch and took out the flower.

“Go and fetch me some water,” Gaius said to Gwen, “and Arthur… why don’t you go with her?” The last thing Arthur wanted to do now was leave Merlin’s side, but he was more afraid of the elderly physician than he cared to admit, so he obeyed.

Once outside, he and Gwen walked nervously to the water pump.

“Do you think he’ll make it?” she asked, her voice sick with worry. Arthur mirrored her concern.

“I desperately hope so. But I suppose we’ll know either way in a matter of minutes.”

After filling the small vial with water, the pair headed back to the room to find Gaius mixing a potion. Gwen handed him the vial, which he gratefully took, pouring it into his concoction. It seemed as though the water was the last ingredient needed, so Gaius sat at Merlin’s side and prepared to pour the liquid down his throat.

“Pinch his nose,” he told Arthur, who was kneeling at the man’s other side. After Merlin had received the antidote, everyone in the room waited, holding their breath, for any sign of life. Gaius listened to his chest and sat up, looking shocked.

“His heart’s stopped beating,” he said. Gwen shook her head.

“He’s dead,” she whispered.

“No, it can’t be,” Arthur said.

Gwen started tearing up, burying her head in Gaius’ chest. He comforted her, even though he, too, was starting to grieve the loss of the young man.

“That’s disgusting, you should be ashamed of yourself,” came a weak voice to Arthur’s left. “You’re old enough to be her grandfather.” Arthur’s heart leapt. Merlin was alive! As Gwen and Gaius both turned to look at Merlin’s grinning face beneath them, delighted that the antidote had actually worked, Arthur took a different approach. He grabbed his servant’s smiling face and planted a kiss on his lips. After a second, he realized what he had done and pulled away, his cheeks turning an embarrassing shade of red.

Gwen and Gaius were doing their best to act natural, as though the prince of Camelot had not just kissed his manservant square on the mouth for the world to see.

“I’m sorry, I… I don’t know what came over me,” he apologized, “I’m just glad to see you’re alive.” Merlin was grinning back up at him, not seeming too bothered by what had just happened.

“No worries,” he replied, “I’m glad I’m alive too.”

––––

A few days later, Merlin appeared in Arthur’s chambers. He had nearly regained all of his strength, so Gaius had decided he was fit for working.

“Well, hello… there,” Arthur said, unsure how to greet his manservant for whom he’d recently risked his life (and kissed on the lips). Merlin smiled at him, not appearing at all uncomfortable. Arthur found it strange.

“Hello to you too,” he replied, biting his lower lip. The prince was distracted by this momentarily, but quickly averted his eyes.

“I assume you’re fit to continue working then? You look good. I – I mean, you look… healthy. No longer horribly ill. That’s what I mean.” Merlin laughed.

“You look good too.” Arthur looked up to see that Merlin had walked toward him, and they were now standing within half a yard of each other. He tried to think of something to say in response, but his mind was suddenly blank. All he could see were Merlin’s enchanting blue eyes, his supple lips, his long fingers tracing along the fabric of Arthur’s tunic… he paused. When did those get there?

Arthur reached up to grab Merlin’s hand, which was now resting gently on his chest.

“What is this?” he asked. “Are you… forgive my asking, but… are you looking for a… a… continuation of what happened the other night?” Even though every logical cell in his brain told him he was right in his assumptions, he couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen if he was wrong. Would Merlin tell everyone he had kissed him? Would he resign as his servant? Would he lose his friend forever? Arthur could hardly bear to imagine just how much this one mistake could have cost him.

Before his thoughts could spiral any further, Arthur felt Merlin’s lips on his. They were warm this time, not the cold, limp mouth he’d kissed the other day. And this time, there was more to it. Merlin’s right hand toyed with the patch of light hair on Arthur’s chest, while his left was holding the back of his head. After a moment, Arthur realized his arms were hanging loosely at his sides, so he lifted them up and grabbed either side of Merlin’s head. They were perfectly in sync, as if they’d been waiting for this moment since the day they met. And perhaps they had.

Merlin’s mouth opened slightly, allowing Arthur’s tongue to slip in. He tasted his manservant’s breath; it was nothing glamorous, just the bread and fruit he’d had for breakfast, but it was him. It was Merlin. Arthur could hardly believe this was happening. Not a moment later, they broke the kiss, their bodies still pressed together.

“Well, I imagine I’ve got plenty of clothes to wash and armor to polish from my time off, so I’ll be on my way,” Merlin said, breathless, making no effort to leave Arthur’s embrace.

“My clothes can stay dirty for another day,” Arthur replied, watching the grin spread across Merlin’s face. “For now, I’ve got other chores for you to help me with.”


End file.
